Uh Sial
by rahma23
Summary: disini Shinichi sama Conan adalah orang yang berbeda. warning: gak jelas.


Uh... Sial

Summary: Shinichi dan Conan adalah kakak beradik. Shinichi duduk di kelas 2 SMU, sedangkan Conan baru ingin memasuki SMP.

.

Desclamer: tentu saja Detective Conan punya Aoyama-sensei. Aku hanya penggemar saja.

.

Uh... Sial

.

Shinichi sedang berjalan menuju rumah, ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya yang melelahkan. Di rumah ia tinggal bersama adiknya, ia bernama Conan. Conan besok baru saja mau masuk SMP, jadi hari ini dia di rumah sendiri. Asal kalian tahu Conan itu adik yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Shinichi. Seperti tadi pagi, Shinichi baru saja bangun dari tidurnya harus mendapat siraman air di kasurnya, ternyata Conanlah yang menyiramnya. Alasan Conan untuk membangunkannya, karena dari tadi ia dibangunin tidak bangun-bangun. Tapi, Shinichi heran sendiri, ia bahkan tidak merasakan ada seseorang yang membangunkannya.

"Iyalah gak kerasa, Nii-Chan kan tidurnya kayak kebo."

Tiba-tiba ucapan Conan tadi pagi tergiang kembali di kepala Shinichi, membuat Shinichi mendengus kesal.

"Dasar adik yang tidak sopan." Kesal Shinichi. Shinichi akhirnya sampai di depan rumahnya, ia pun mulai berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Saat ia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, tiba-tiba wajahnya disambut oleh lemparan tepung.

"Puuh..." Shinichi mencoba mengeluarkan tepung dari mulutnya, dan membersihkan matanya dari tepung dengan tangannya. Sementara itu, terdengar suara tawa lepas di depannya.

"Ahaha... Nii-Chan terlihat sangat lucu." Ucap Conan disela tawanya. Sementara Shinichi menatapnya kesal.

"Conan apa yang kau inginkan sih? Nii-Chan baru pulang sekolah." Ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Habisnya Nii-Chan masuk kerumah tanpa mengetuk pintu, jadi kukira Nii-Chan itu pencuri." Ucap Conan nyengir. Sementara Shinichi hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau kan tahu kebiasaan Nii-Chan." Ucap Shinichi.

"Ehehe..." Ucap Conan masih tertawa.

"Itu juga hukuman untuk Nii-Chan membuatku di rumah sendiri. Ini sangat membosankan." Ucap Conan sedikit merengek.

"lalu kenapa tidak bermain bersama teman-temanmu?" Tanya Shinichi berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Conan pun mengikutinya.

"Sudah. Tapi, aku masih harus menunggu Nii-Chan pulang." Ucap Conan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur atau menyiapkan barang-barangmu untuk besok sih?" Tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Tidur? Menyiapkan barang? Untuk apa?" Tanya Conan tak mengerti.

"Untuk mos pertamamu besok, Conan." Ucap Shinichi mengingatkan.

Mata Conan pun melebar."Oh tidak, aku lupa! benar, aku harus menyiapkan barang-barang untuk mos besok." Inat Conan, dan mulai rusuh sendiri. Sedangkan Shinichi hanya terheran-heran melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

~.~

Sudah hampir larut malam namun Conan masih belum tidur. Shinichi pun mendekati adik, dan keperluannya itu.

"Conan, sudah waktunya tidur." Ucap Shinichi sambil mengelus rambut Conan lembut.

"Tapi – " Conan ingin membantah, namun Shinichi memotongnya.

"Biar ini Nii-Chan yang urus, dan akan Nii-Chan pastikan semua ini sudah rapih disamping meja belajarmu." Ucap Shinichi lembut. Conan pun mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju kamar. Shinichi pun mulai membereskan barang Conan.

"Nii-Chan." Sebelum Conan pergi kekamarnya, ia memanggil Shinichi. Shinichi pun menoleh. Saat menoleh wajah Shinichi pun langsung mendapat semprotan air dari pistol air milik Conan. Shinichi hanya terkejut, sedangkan Conan hanya nyengir. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Bisa – bisanya ia sempat mengerjaiku." Gumam Shinichi kesal. Shinichi pun hanya bisa menghelakan napas lelah, dan mulai membereskan barang Conan. Ia pun menatap barang-barang Conan sejenak, sebelum sebuah ide terbesit di dalam kepalanya.

"Besok pagi pasti akan menyenangkan." Ucap Shinichi tersenyum.

~.~

Ke Esokan Harinya.

"Conan, cepat bangun." Ucap Shinichi dengan nada sedikit panik, dan menggoyangkan tubuh Conan.

"5 menit lagi." Ucap Conan menaikan selimut hingga ke kepalanya.

"Kau lupa hari ini hari pertamamu di SMP? Cepat bangun, Conan." Ucap Shinichi sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Conan pun langsung terlonjak bangun mendengar ucapan Shinichi itu.

"Oh, iya. Ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah baruku, jadi aku tak boleh terlambat." Ingat Conan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, Shinichi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

10 menit kemudian...

Conan pun sudah memakai seragam SMPnya, menandakan ia siap berangkat.

"Nii-Chan di mana keperluan-keperluanku?" Tanya Conan.

"Disamping meja belajarmu." Ucap Shinichi sedikit bingung.

Conan pun dengan segera mengambilnya. Setelah itu ia pun berjalan menuju pintu, Shinichi pun mengikutinya dari belakang ddengan seulas senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Saat Conan membuka pintu, Conan pun hanya bisa melongo. Kenapa langit masih gelap?

"Nii-Chan kenapa langit masih gelap?" Heran Conan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shinichi singkat.

"Lihatlah jam tanganmu." Perintah Shinichi.

Conan pun akhirnya melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya, dan terkejut. '04.50'.

Conan pun langsung menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Sementara itu, terdengar suara tawaan yang cukup keras di belakangnya.

"Kan Nii-Chan hanya bilang 'cepat bangun', bukan berarti kau akan terlambat, kan?" Ucap Shinichi disela tawanya.

Conan pun hanya menatap Shinichi kesal. Orang yang selama ini selalu ia kerjai, sekarang sedang tertawa puas karena berhasil membalas untuk mengerjainya.

"Uh... Sial!"

END

Ini fic ketigaku mohon maaf jika tidak bagus. Please review...


End file.
